The Day Ishimaru Skipped Class
by Lovinglolipop0402
Summary: Ishimaru wasn't feeling very well, but refused to miss even a second of class. Will he be able to hide his sickness or will Mondo find out. NO SLASH!


**Dangan Ronpa **

**The Day Ishimaru Skipped Class.**

**A/N: This will just be a one-shot dump. It won't be updated reglarly, only when I get an idea. Also there will probably be no pairings, but I might add a little in some. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

From the moment he woke up, Ishimaru knew it was going to be a bad day. His stomach hurt, he was really hot, and to top it all off he was nauseous. He knew he should go to the nurse, but today was a school day and, with a quick look at the clock, he was late. The nurse will just have to wait until after class. Groaning as he got out of bed, he pulled on his clothes and brushed his teeth and hair. He walked as fast as he could, without breaking any rules, to his class, just barely making it on time. The moment he entered the room, everyone turned toward him with worried eyes. It was very unlike him to be late for anything, he was usually the first one there even arriving before the teacher. Wincing slightly he sat in his seat, ignoring the looks. After a few more moments they turned back to the front of the class room and the teacher returned to her lesson. It was difficult to focus on anything the teacher was saying, his stomach pain was getting worse by the minute. The bell rang an hour later, just in time as Ishimaru jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Barely making it to the toilet before he was sick. Once he finished, he flushed and went to the sink to wash his hands and face, which was flushed and pale. After taking few minutes to collect himself, he left for the cafeteria. Avoiding everyone, he sat down at a table in the corner. Across the room he spotted his only friend; Mondo. He was worried that if the gangster saw him, he would make him skip school and head staight to the nurse. Just thinking of it made him shudder, he couldn't possibly be absent even a day. Plus if the nurse decided he was sick, he would be forced to stay in his dorm and remain absent for even longer. Unfortunetly, said gangster already spotted him and sat down across from him.

"Hey Taka, how are you doing?" he asked

"Oh, quite excellent. It has been a wonderful day." He saud but couldn't mask all of the pain in his voice

Mondo of course noticed and his frowned in worry "You sure? You sound like you're in pain."

Ishimaru shook his head and gave a weak smile that looked more like a grimance "No, I am fine. I am just tired, I was studying late last night."

Mondo did not look convinced "You sure?"

"Yes, quite." Ishimaru replied

"Okay." Mondo finally gave in and the rest of lunch was spent in silence

He was able to keep this up another two classes, when he suddenly felt nauseous. He quickly stood up only to double over as his stomach gave a painful protest. Luckily, Mondo was in the seat over and grabbed him keeping him upright.

"Woah there! I don't think you're okay. Here, let me take you to the nurse." Mondo said worried

Ishimaru shook his head stubbornly "No nurse, I still have school." He said between gasps of pain.

Mondo rolled his eyes "Of course you would say that." He chuckled "Wait, have you been trying to hide this so you wouldn't miss school?" Ishimaru nodded

Mondo sighed "You know Taka? You can really be stupid sometimes." he said the let go of the spikey haired hall monitor and turned around "Hop on." He said getting on one knee

Ishimaru stood there confused, seeing this Mondo explained "You don't wanna walk all the way to the nurse do you?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Ishimaru still looked hesitant, but let the taller male carry him. His arms were loosely wrapped around Mondo's neck hanging limply, while his head was laying on his shoulder. Mondo held onto Ishimaru's legs and slowly, they made their way to the nurses office.

When the nurse saw them she gestured to the bed and started asking questions as she got his tempature and checked his throat and ears. They both answered the questions the best they could, albiet reluctently on Ishimaru's part. A few minutes later the nurse ran to the phone calling the hospital her voice sounding high and rushed, like a worried mother. The ambulance arrived a half hour later, taking Ishimaru and Mondo, who insisted he come with, to the nearest hospital.

When they arrive, they rushed Ishimaru to the back leaving Mondo in the waiting room. They asked him where his parents were and their phone numbers. He told them everything, and gave the phone numbers. Only to find out they were in America for a meeting, and wouldn't be able to make it back until the next week. They told Mondo to watch over their son, and informed the doctors that Mondo had full custody in their absense. The doctors still had not yet told him what was wrong, so he just sat down in one of the waiting room chair to nervously wait it out.

It was few hours later when the doctor finaly came out. Mondo jumped up and looked at the Doctor expectantly. "So, what's wrong?" he asked concerned

The doctor sighed "Ishimaru has appendicitis, thankfully it hadn't ruptured yet. He came out of sergery a while ago and is awake, would you like to see him?"

Mondo nodded "Of course I want to see him."

The doctor led him to Ishimaru's hospital room. Mondo knocked softly before entering, the doctor having walked away. When he got a quiet 'Come in.' he opened the door to see the spikey haired hall monitor smiling at him softly and sitting, laid back, on a hospital bed wrapped up to just above his stoomach in a blanket.

"You really are stupid." Mondo stated

Ishimaru's smiled dropped into a frown of confusion, his brows furrowned and his head tilted to the side.

"From now on, when you feel ill you go to the nurse. Got it?" Mondo said

Ishimaru looked down guitily "I thought that it was nothing. I was going to go to the nurse after school, I promise!" He said

"It doesn't matter, you were really sick Ishimaru! You had to have sergery, It could have been much worse if your appendix ruptured!" He exclaimed. His kyoudai could be so stubborn sometimes.

"I'm sorry." Ishimaru mumbled guilty

"Just promise me it won't happen again." Mondo said

Ishimaru looked up "Of course it won't happen again. I just had my appendix removed, it would be impossible to get appendicitis again."

Mondo resisted the urge to slap his forehead, however he couldn't resist the groan of frustration "I meant pretending you aren't sick, so you won't miss school!"

Ishimaru sighed "Okay kyoudai, I promise."

"Thanks. Now, let me go see when you can be released." Mondo said walking off but paused as he reached the door "You will not be going back to classes until the doctor says it's okay. Got it?" He stated while leaving as he closed the door he was sure he heard a shout of 'But Kyodai!' from inside the room. He kept walking, smiling slightly as he shook his head at his friends antics.

**A/N: Yay, I finished! ****I love Dangan Ronpa, especially Ishimaru and Mondo's friendship! I was crushed when they died, and then when Ishida happened. I still can't think of pancakes or butter the same way. *Shudder* It doesn't help that my little sis sees it as a joke, she hates anime, and keeps calling all butter I go around 'Mondo Butter.'. Grr, well at least I got my Older sis into it so we suffered together. Anyways thank you for reading, reviewing, Favorite, and following! It means a lot!**


End file.
